Accidental love
by KillxthexMessenger
Summary: what if you date the lead singer of a famous european band? everything should be great right? this is the story of margaret dating bill kaulitz the lead singer of tokio hotel
1. Just a Girl

** Chapter 1- Just a Girl **

_ 'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me__  
__ Don't let me out of your sight__  
__ I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite__  
__ So don't let me have any rights_

"MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHOES?" I yelled at my mom from my room

"No hunny have you checked under your bed?" my bed! How could I have not checked under there? It where I practically keep all my stuff! I went and looked and then _viola _there they were. My black and pink high top converse.

"Found them!" I yelled. Today was the day I went to the Tokio Hotel concert. My best friend Madison's dad scored us front row tickets. I didn't ask how and she didn't tell. The thing with Madison's dad is that he gets you thinks and you don't ask how. He's like this big time business man and always gets what he wants.

There was a pounding on my door and from the squeaks on the other side I could tell it was Maddy.

"IM COMING" I yelled to her. I have been yelling too much but I was just too excited. I opened the door and Maddy came in shrieking. She was wearing stripped black and purple tights, a black skirt and a Tokio Hotel shirt. She also had tons of eyeliner on and high heels, way to high for comfort.

"What's up with the shoes?" I asked

"You like? I got them last night at the mall with my mom. You should have seen her face! I swear I thought her eyes were going to pop out!" she started laughing. That my best friend for you. It always bugged her parents out that she wore black "and before you ask. No they are not comfortable! In fact my feet are killing me so hurry up and get your ass in my car!" she laughed and started walking out the door

"Don't have to ask me twice!" I ran to get my purse, and then ran back out the door and to Maddy's car. And if you're asking what brand she has... don't because it will just make you jealous.

"Oh! I love your outfit by the way" looking down at myself I saw my black skinny jeans and the converse. I was also wearing a Tokio hotel T-shirt I got at hot topic last weekend.

"Thanks!" I got inside the car and Maddy cranked up the volume to… surprise Tokio Hotel! I laughed at the fact that we are listening to them and we were on our way to go see them!

Forty five minutes later we got to the Target Center and after spending 10 minutes looking for a parking space we made our way to the stadium. My heart was pounding in my chest and my palms were sweating and shaking with excitement. I rubbed my hands on my jeans. After another half hour of waiting finally the opening band came out. I didn't really know them but Maddy said they were called The Used. They played a song I did know and started singing along to "The Taste of Ink" after playing 4 more songs Tokio Hotel finally came out.

The crowd went fricken crazy! They started pushing and screaming "I Love You" and I wont lie I was part of the screaming but not the pushing. I was close enough that I could see Bill's pierced eyebrow twitching with excitement and nervousness

"Hello Minneapolis!" Bill yelled into the mic. Me and Maddy were screaming really loud and clutching each other. After a minute or two of preparing the band finally started playing. Their opening song was "Ready Set Go" I screamed and sang along. An hour later bill started singing "By Your Side" I loved that sound so much... I yelled and was shocked to notice bill was staring at me. I yelled "I LOVE YOU BILL" really loud and saw that he smiled and he pointed his finger at me while singing. Maddy was staring at me with her mouth open.

"DID HE JUST POINT AT YOU?!" She yelled

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. After that the concert went by in a haze. I was still thinking about the smile he gave me, how he looked absolutely hot in his black skinny jeans and red shirt with the Tokio Hotel logo on it. He has his usual amount of makeup on and his hair was in that crazy hair style he usually wears, it was all over the place! After the concert was over Maddy asked if I wanted to go clubbing. I said yes of course and started walking back to the car with her. We got to a club called Station 4. It was a rock club… what a shocker!! NOT. Since we weren't legally twenty one yet, we used out fake ID's to get our drinks. I was instantly asked to dance and I said yes. I started grinding with him to "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship. I laughed when I felt him get hard; he leaned down and whispered in my ear "Want to get out of here?" I turned around, leaned in and whispered "no" in his ear and walked away. I looked back over my shoulder and giggled at his dumbstruck expression.

I found Maddy dancing with some guy so I walked to the bar and ordered another drink. After drowning it I went back to the dance floor and danced for a while. They were playing "Weightless" by All Time Low. A couple minutes later Maddy came over. By the look on her face I could tell she got "some"

Laughing I asked "What's up?"

"Well…umm…I'm going home with this guy. His name is Jeremy and he's nice. But I don't want to leave you alone"

"Don't worry about me, you go have fun."

"Okay…here take the car home and I'll pick it up tomorrow at your place. I said okay and told her I was going to leave. I walked out and was instantly hit with a cold breeze. I shivered and hugged myself. I also mentally scold myself for not bringing a sweater. I was walking a little faster then normal and literally ran into someone after turning the corner. Looking up I practically shit my self. It was-

"Oh im sorry. Are you okay?" Bill asked. It was fucking Bill Kaulitz. Bill Kaulitz from fucking Tokio Hotel. "Are you okay?" he asked again. I could hear his German accent.

"I-I-I'm okay" _way to go Margaret you can't even act like a fucking human being! _I started shivering from the cold and there was no way I wanted him to notice it I said "Okay well umm bye" and started walking away, only to hear someone shout

"Hey wait" I stopped and turned around to see Bill walking toward me. I had to look around to see if anyone was around. There wasn't.

"It looks like your freezing. Why don't you come back to my hotel and I'll get you a sweater?" Oh shit! Oh. My. Fucking. God! Did he just invite me to his hotel? Oh god he was staring at me weirdly. Why? Did I have something on my face? Then I remembered I haven't answered his question

"Oh…umm. No thanks I should be going" my words slurred a little

"I wont take no for an answer" he grabbed my elbow and started pushing me to the hotel. I sighed and said "okay" with that we walked together to the hotel. I should feel bad about the fact that I'm going to break curfew and my mom is going to freak out, but hey I am just a girl

**Hi everyone! this is my first story ever! so i hope you like it!!! and i dont own anyone in here especially the bands i mention and or there songs! i wish tho :( review and tell me what you think i hope you like it!! :) **


	2. Ignorance

** Chapter 2: Ignorance**

**_ You treat me just like another stranger_**

_ Well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__ I guess I'll go__  
__ I best be on my way out_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

We continued walking for about 10 minutes when my cell phone started ringing and 'Automatic' by Tokio Hotel started playing. How ironic? I looked over and saw Bill raise his eye brow and smirk

'Nice' he said. I responded a quick thanks and answered the phone

'Yellow?'

'Hey little sis, nice greeting by the way' said a very familiar and annoying voice on the other line

'What is it Derek?' sighing I motioned Bill to continue walking and he did.

'Now what kind of way of greeting your big brother is that?

'Derek I'm busy get on with that you want'

'Just calling to chit chat. How was the concert?'

'Just dandy. Bye now Derek' before hanging up I heard him say 'what? Wait!' I hurried over and caught up with Bill.

'Boyfriend?' he asked

I snorted. Bet that sounded attractive?

'Hell no! He's my step brother' I replied

'Ahh' he said. We continued walking when some drunk couple came out of the nearest bar singing 'You're the one I want' from grease, bill and I looked at each other and laughed before we continued walking in silence. It was getting very awkward and annoying. I was about to say something when Bill abruptly stops and points to a hotel. It was Ivy, one of the most expensive and notorious hotel in the twin cities.

He walking in making sure I was following. As soon as I walking in I stopped

'Holy shit. This is amazing' I thought not realizing I spoke out loud. I saw that the floors were al black and white tiles; the walls had painting of gods, and on the ceiling was the biggest chandelier I have ever seen.

'Yea it's decent. Come on I'll show you the guys.'

'Umm. You know, maybe its best if you didn't. I just need to get home'

Only he didn't wait for my answer. He once again grabbed my arm and dragged me to the elevator. Once inside he pressed number 45 and up we went. The only annoying thing was the elevator music. You know the kind that goes like 'da la la la la ding?' yes that kind. I had the sudden urge to rip out the speakers and throw them out the elevator window and scream like and angry ape. I bet Bill would loooove that, and just picturing that made me laugh. Bill looked over and raised his pierced eye brow

'What's funny?' he asked

'Picturing me ripping the speakers from the elevator and throwing them out the window' I put my hand over my mouth accidentally letting the words out.

'Ahh yes, I will never get American girls sense of humor' he said chuckling to himself which made me blush.

'I have a question' I asked suddenly

'Yes?' he asked looking amused

'How long did it take you to learn English?' he looked surprised at my question, but then he just laughed.

He replied saying 'Years' and left it at that.

Umm okay I thought. The elevator ride finally came to a stop with a ding, ahhh there's that damn ding again! Bill stepped out the elevator with me following closely behind. Not paying attention to when he stopped I ran into him and got a whiff of his cologne mixed with sweat, and it smelled yummy.

'Whoa there, watch were your going missy' he said laughing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his room key. Once we took it out and swiped it on the lock thing that I will never figure out how it works. When the light turned green he turned the knob and was instantly greeted with water and a person laughing hysterically on the other side.

'Tom you idiot!' Bill yelled at his twin brother who was still laughing, but once he saw me he perked up.

'Well hello pretty lady. I am tom and the best looking one in the group' tom said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me inside the room.

'That over there is Gustav and then there's Georg sitting in the corner' he laughed as if what he said was the most hilarious thing in the world. I could smell the alcohol on him which explained his actions

'Tom stop scaring her' Bill said whacking tom across the head

'Ouch' Tom said rubbing his head.

'As the Americans say. Karma's a bitch my older brother' Bill said. I couldn't help but laugh and how cheesy that sounded. Bill looked over at me and smiled

'Come on. I'll get you your sweater' he said and walked into a room with me following.

'That was weird' I said

'Yes well when you live with them for many months, ignorance becomes your new best friend' he said smiling. I smiled back as he walked to his luggage and rampaged threw it

'Where is it- Ah Ha! I found it' he said pulling out a sweater with a- oh god you've got to be kidding me

'A Christmas tree?' I asked

'Ah yes it was a Christmas present from tom and I take it with me everywhere' I took it out of his hands and put it over my top

'Ehh this will do. Thanks' I said

'Your welcome. Although I request payment' he said smiling

'And how's that?' I asked walking closer to him

'With this' he says stepping closer so there was no more space between us, takes my face in his hands and kissed me

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I dont own any of the band members of their songs i wish tho :( and sorry i took forever to write! i sorta had a writers block!! :/ hope you like it reviews would be dandy :)**


End file.
